Conventionally, bag making and packaging machines for sandwiching a tubular film between a horn and an anvil and performing ultrasonic transverse sealing have been known (for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2012-236619)).
In the bag making and packaging machine of Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2012-236619), a knife disposed inside a knife movement space formed in the anvil is moved toward the horn at the timing in which transverse sealing is performed using an ultrasonic unit, and a sealed bag is cut off from the tubular film.